


From My Mind

by steverogersperfectteeth



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elippo, M/M, Smut in chapter 13, Tumblr drabbles, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersperfectteeth/pseuds/steverogersperfectteeth
Summary: All the elippo fics I've posted on Tumblr (so you might have already read them)





	1. Shameless Flirting

**prompt: for your prompts, and this is super vague, but how about something totally flirty. it doesn't even have to really go anywhere, just them flirting and teasing each other mercilessly? do with that what you will**

Filippo joined the boys on the rooftop. Conveniently, the only available spot was next to Elia, who should’ve seen from the start that Filippo would take advantage of that.

They had met a few months ago at another party and Elia had made a complete fool of himself, but somehow Filippo hadn’t ran away. He had invited him back to his place and ever since that night they had been casually hanging out.

This night, it started with their knees touching, which was normal considering the circumstances, but then Filippo casually placed his hand on Elia’s knee when the others weren’t looking. Still fine. Until Filippo’s hand moved to Elia’s thigh and with a smirk thrown in Elia’s direction, Filo showed that he knew exactly what he was doing.

He brought his face closer to Elia’s ear and whispered:

“You okay there, Elí? You look a little red.” He emphasized it by briefly licking the spot right behind Elia’s ear.

“The f- are you doing?”

Filippo looked at him and innocently said: “Nothing.”

‘Two can play that game’, Elia thought to himself and stood up, pulling Filippo with him.

“Dance with me?” He didn’t wait for answer, dragging him to the middle of the dancefloor. Filippo didn’t seem to mind, as his hands quickly found a way to Elia’s hips, pulling him close, they were grinding

He was kissing his neck, knowing it would drive Elia crazy as they were in a public place, surrounded by friends, but still public.They hadn’t gone out in public much.

“Do you come here often?” Elia asked him.

Filippo looked at him with a puzzled look, they were at a random party from someone that the other boys had found. Elia raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Filippo finally got the memo. With a smile he answered:

“Not usually, you?”

“Nope, there are other places I would rather be.” Elia said as he leaned in closer to Filippo’s face.

Filippo hummed, bringing his hands up and entangling them in Elia’s hair.

“And where are those places?”

Elia gave him a short kiss on his lips, and unexpectedly for both of them, swiftly licked Filippo’s lip piercing. Filippo laughed, but his breath got caught in his throat as Elia answered.

“Your bed, your shower, your couch, the kitchen counter was fun as well.”

Those words brought back memories of the last couple of weeks, they had barely left Filippo’s, except to do groceries.

“Do you want to go?” Filippo asked him hopeful.

He had seen Elia be extravert and confident around his friends, but around Filippo he tended to be more careful with his words. So hearing those words come out of his mouth in a public place did things to Filippo. It made him want to take the younger boy back to his place and make him feel as special as he made Filippo feel.

Elia shook his head. One of his hands disappeared underneath Filippo’s shirt, the other one resting in the crook of Filippo’s neck.

“No?” Filippo asked curiously, visibly perplexed.

Elia laughed,

“No,” Leaning in closer to Filippo, “I’d rather see you squirm under my touch a little more.”

Filippo groaned in response and threw his head back. This gave Elia the perfect opportunity to kiss a line from his jaw to the place between his neck and shoulder.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First date as a couple maybe?

Filippo and Elia had been texting each other almost non-stop since they had been introduced to each other by Martino.

At that party, Filippo had only planned on saying hi to Martino, but then the smallest of Martino’s friend made a comment about him, and Filippo, while usually quick-witted and fast in coming up with comebacks had nothing to say. He was too distracted by the obvious eyeroll from one of them.

That one introduced himself as Elia and Filippo was taken aback by the smoothness of the introduction.

Martino quickly added that Luca says dumb things sometimes, but Filippo barely heard him. He internally changed his plans from saying a quick hello to getting to know Martino’s friends. Little did he know that by the end of the night, he would have Elia’s phone number and the memory of Elia playfully shoving him against the wall outside, teasing Filippo about earlier before smiling brightly and boldly planting his lips on Filippo’s. They had made out for awhile in the dark and had parted with a ‘text me sometime’ promise.

Filippo had hung out with them a few times after that. At first he thought it’d be awkward, but it was Elia who always smiled the brightest when Filippo joined them. It was also painstakingly obvious that no matter how they were seated before his arrival, the minute they saw him approach they all stood up so a seat next to Elia became available.

The message he got during his study break didn’t come as a surprise.

Elia: do you want to see aquaman tonight?

Filippo: is water wet?

Even after weeks of texting, Filippo still wasn’t sure if Elia understood the way he texted, so he added a quick follow up text:

Filippo: translated: do I want to stare at a wet jason momao for 2hours? Sure, meet you there?

Elia: see you

Filippo frowned at the text, maybe he had been too straightforward with the Jason Momoa comment. He decided to send a yellow heart emoji, something they had started doing after Elia had texted him a silly, but cute meme with the caption ‘made me think of you <3’. 

A few seconds later, Filippo received a yellow heart emoji and was able to breath again. 

***

Filippo had texted Elia that he’d be waiting by the entrance and was mildly surprised to not see 5 boys, but only 1 approaching him. Elia greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the doors.

“Shouldn’t we wait for the others?” Filippo asked him. 

Elia stopped in his tracks. He turned around and brought a hand up to his neck.

“Just you & me, Fili.” He said with a bright smile, accompanied by a faint blush on his cheeks. To outsiders he might have appeared confident, but the look in Elia’s eyes told Filippo that it was all a front. Filippo tilted his head and squinted his eyes.

“Wait, is this supposed to be a date?”

Elia nodded softly, “If you’re okay with that?”

Filippo took a step towards Elia, he brushed his hands against Elia’s, but didn’t grab them, even if he desperately wanted to. Filippo knew better than that especially in a public place like this. They’d be in a dark place for over 2h in a short while, they could hold hands the entire time during the movie.

“Elí, of course I am okay with that.” Filippo whispered. 

The look of doubt in Elia’s eyes disappeared immediately, instead a look that would definitely qualify as hearteyes appeared. 

They went in, bought their tickets with some teasing between them: ‘towards the back, Fili?’ Elia had asked him, and Filippo had pretended to be in shock, ‘Elia Santini, what are you trying to do to me?’ As the response, Elia had wiggled his eyebrows and pressed confirm. Filippo rolled his eyes fondly, glad to know that his heart had chosen the right one to develop a crush on.

On the short walk to the movie hall, their hands brushed against each other a few times. Each time they looked at each other as if a silent promise between them had been made: ‘soon, I won’t let go’.

As soon as they had found their seats, they turned towards each other. Elia was the first one who started talking: 

“You really are okay with this, right? Should I have told you that it would just be me? I thought it’d be obvious since -“

Filippo was able to grab both his wrists and brought them to the armrest between them.

“Elia, yes. I’m glad it’s just you. I was hoping we were going to hang out again alone after … you know.”

“After I swept you off your feet and you haven’t been able to think about anyone else since?” Elia finished the sentence with a glance at Filippo’s lips. 

As if on cue, the lights went out, but they didn’t turn their attention to the screen yet. There were none sitting right behind them and they were the only ones in their row. Filippo let go of Elia’s wrists, only to place them on Elia’s cheeks as he leaned in closer. It was a different kiss from their first, because this one was in a public place with people present -they were both very aware of that- but also because this one held all the conversations they’ve had and secret smiles that had passed between them in it.

It was their official first date, but they both knew that they were long past the first date already.

They stopped kissing when the D.C. logo appeared on the screen. Their attention was mostly on the movie, and they held hands the entire time, a fact that they didn’t need to be reminded of at all, but the little squeezes they gave each other after jump scares was a nice added bonus.


	3. The one in which they go public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elia hanging out with the boys and he tells them he has been seeing Filippo for a while, then Filippo joins them and as a greeting Elia kisses him (something they had never done in public before).

As Elia was packing his bags for a week at his mum’s, he got a call from her to tell him that she wouldn’t be home until at least Thursday and had asked him if he could stay with his dad instead. Elia had told her “Of course!”, but was already forming a text to Filippo in his mind. His parents hadn’t spoken to each other directly in years anyway.

Trying not to sound too clingy or desperate, but still conveying the message of ‘My mum will think I’m at my dad’s and my dad will think I’m at my mum’s, but I could instead be with you, can I please stay with you?’, he sent a text to Filippo.

Filippo had replied with a string of heart eye emojis, a couple of eggplants, tongues, a bi-flag using hearts, a red heart and a pride flag. Elia had rolled his eyes fondly, before he could reply Filippo sent him another text, telling him he could pick him up after school tomorrow because he had to be near the school for something. Without thinking, Elia had replied with a thumbs up and heart emoji. Seconds later, he realized he would have to tell the boys why Filippo was picking him up, since the boys didn’t even know they were ‘hanging out’. He’d been fidgeting to tell them about Filippo anyway, but until recently he had no idea what to tell them.

‘Hey guys, remember Martino introduced us to Filippo 4 months ago? We’ve been hooking up since then!’ Didn’t really convey what else they had been doing. Sure, it started with a random hook up at a party, but then they had met up again and while there was still a lot of teasing and eyerolls from Filippo, it was clear that the both of them were aware that it wasn’t going to be a onetime thing. So they met up for dinner dates, movie nights and ‘just being with each other because we like each other’ at Filippo’s house, because there were no annoying younger siblings that could barge into the bedroom unannounced there (well, 1, but Eleonora wasn’t home most of the time) and maybe most importantly, no homophobic fathers.

But now he could get almost a week of being with his boyfriend (who always had comebacks ready for whatever sarcastic thing Elia had said, but always fondly rolled his eyes before saying them).

He thought about the ways he could tell the boys about Filippo during the bus ride from his dad’s to school. If they were all present, he could get it over with before classes even started, but Martino was running late and Elia didn’t want to tell the others before telling Martino. Especially not because he probably wouldn’t have met Filippo without Martino. Maybe he could slip Giovanni and Martino a note during class, but then he’d still have to tell Luca alone and he didn’t want him to feel left out if he found out the others knew before him.

In the afternoon, they were playing table football at the café not far from school when Elia blurted it out.

“I’m seeing someone.”

He was able to score a goal and was about to high five Martino when he realised he was only able to do so because the others had stopped playing. They were all looking at him, waiting for him to elaborate. Except Luca:

“The Argentinian?!”

Elia shook his head,

“No, not her, it’s … not a girl.” He said hesitating and looking down. It made him miss the look that passed between Giovanni and Martino who were both remembering a similar conversation they had months earlier.

“You’re gay? Why did you spend so much time on the Argentinian then?” Luca asked. 

“No, I’m not gay. I’m bisexual!” He said with a big smile. Filippo would be proud, he thought. He’d given him a little Bi-pride flag-pin out of the blue a little over a month ago after a conversation they had about what they were and while Filippo brushed it off as something unimportant, Elia had been speechless. He knew Filippo was on his mind 24/7, but to know that Fili had thought about him when he wasn’t with him made feel all giddy inside.

Filippo had teased him about getting sentimental, but Elia had pushed him on his couch and had shown him exactly how happy he was with the little gift.

Luca looked puzzled for a moment,

“That means you like both girls and boys, right?” He said, proud to remember the definition Elia himself had told him. Elia only knew it because he had looked up during their trip to Greece after a day at the beach where there had been a mixed volleyball match and he hadn’t been able to decide who he liked to look at more.

Elia nodded, he was about to tell them who exactly it was that he was seeing when Martino spoke:

“You said you were seeing someone, do we know him?”

Giovanni added, “That would surprise me, do you even hang out with other people besides us?”

Elia almost threw the plastic football at him,

“You do know him actually. It’s Filippo.”

Had Martino been drinking something, his drink would’ve been spat out and all over Elia. Luckily he wasn’t.

“Sava? My Filippo?” Elia raised his eyebrows.

“I’m pretty sure Fili belongs to no one but himself, but yes, that Filippo.”

Giovanni slapped his shoulder,

“Congrats Eli! You’ve officially surpassed Marti in dating older guys.” Elia laughed and made a gesture that evoked the meaning: ‘what can I say, it’s my charm’. Luca and Gio slapped him on the shoulder.

“Since when?” Martino asked him after they had all gone silent. Elia brought his hand up to his lips,

“Since you introduced us?”

All three of them opened their eyes in surprise.

“That’s … almost 6 months ago.” Giovanni noted.

“Why tell us now?” Martino asked.

“Because he’s going to be here in,” Elia checked his phone, “10 minutes and I didn’t want to lie about why he’s picking me up?”

“He’s coming here?” Luca asked.

Elia nodded, but before he could say anything else, his phone chimed with a message. It was Filippo who told him he was waiting outside in his car.

“Is it Filo? Tell him to come inside!” Martino asked. Elia looked at him and saw that there was nothing but pride and excitement in Martino’s eyes. He didn’t know why it had taken so long for him to tell the others about Filippo and him. He sent a quick text to Fili and they resumed their football match. A few minutes later Martino nudged him in the side and glanced at the door, where Filippo had just come in, he was hiding a little into his coat, glancing at the different tables, until he spotted the boys near the end of the café. Elia was about to wave, but Filippo was already walking towards them, a smile growing on his face the closer he got. Martino, very subtle, took a step to the right, so Elia was nearest to the wall. Elia was momentarily confused with the changed position, but then Filippo was standing next to him and without hesitation Elia greeted him with a short kiss. Filippo was stunned for a second, but then broke into a grin.

Filippo kissed him once more and then greeted the others.

“Hope you don’t mind I’m stealing him for a while.”

Giovanni answered first: “Ugh no, please do so. We were getting bored with him anyway. Be safe though.”

Filippo raised his eyebrows suggestively and laughed. Elia was about to turn around and deliver a comeback to his friend, but was instead grabbed by his boyfriend. Filippo placed his hands on Elia’s cheeks and pulled him close and kissed him soundly. Elia couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and when he heard Giovanni and Martino tease them, he gave them the middle finger without breaking away from the kiss.


	4. Christmas fic (part 1)

Elia and Filippo had been texting almost non-stop since they met at Martino’s last Friday.

Filippo had been hesitant at first, but Elia had persisted. In those 3 days, they’d already developed an unlikely friendship, with a little flirting from Elia’s side. Filippo wasn’t sure if it was actual flirting, it might just be the way Elia texted.

Elia: what are you doing tonight?

Filippo: christmas eve party @ the gay centre, wanna come?

Elia: can’t, going to the church at midnight w my dad & sisters

Filippo: :( still welcome if you want to ditch them afterwards ;)

Elia: we’ll see ;)

But they both knew Elia wouldn’t do it.

Elia had told Filippo about his parents’ divorce and the way his dad held a strong grip on the household. His mum was absent most of the time. Filippo had felt an instant connection with Elia when he revealed that, because he has an unconventional relationship with his parents as well.

A little before the mass was about to start, Elia was entertaining his little sister, hoping she wouldn’t cause a scene. He already knew how that would play out, his father would give them stern looks during the mass and once they got home Elia would be the subject of his father’s wrath. As long as his sister wasn’t hit, Elia could take it.

His father had striked up a conversation with an elderly pair sitting next to him and paid them no attention, until:

“They’re letting anyone in these days.” His father hissed.

Elia was about to comment, ‘Isn’t that the point of the church?’, but was left speechless when he saw who his father meant.

None other than Filippo was walking down the aisle, towards the front. He took a seat and glanced in Elia’s direction.

Elia couldn’t even text him what he was doing here, because he wasn’t allowed to bring his phone to church.

It would be an understatement to say that Elia paid little attention to the service. He was fidgeting the entire time and couldn’t look anywhere else but Filippo. Suddenly, Filippo got up, when he passed the row Elia was sitting at, he held up his hand, indicating that Elia should wait 5 minutes until he should follow.

Elia waited 3 minutes and got up, ignoring his father’s look. He was hit with a cold breeze when he stepped outside. There was no one outside, people either being inside the church or at home with their family. It felt magical.

“Fili?” Elia called out, and promptly saw a figure emerging from the shadows, only a small spark of light visible, indicating that Filippo was smoking a cigarette.

“Are you going to get in trouble for this?” Filippo asked mischievously.

Elia took a step closer to Filippo.

“Probably, will you make it worth it?” Elia smirked and Filippo didn’t need further encouragement. In a swift move he had Elia pinned to the church wall. He held Elia’s hand above his head and brought his face closer to Elia’s.

“How?” Filippo asked, a twinkle in his eyes. Elia brushed his nose against Filippo and whispered:

“I think you know.”

With a soft chuckle, Filippo closed the distance between them. Elia had never kissed a guy before, but from the moment he’d met Filippo, he had been wondering about what it would be like. The fact that they were making out against the church, where his father was probably already fuming with anger, but keeping a straight face for the outward appearance, made it even better. Filippo’s hands loosened their grip on Elia’s wrists. Elia pulled Filippo even closer, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his butt. He felt Filippo smile mid-kiss and forgot everything around them.

After a while, Filippo took a step back. Even in the dark, Elia could see his plump lips and wanted nothing more than having them pressed against his again. Their breaths were fast and heavy, visible in the clouds of breath that escaped their lips.

“Worth it?”

Elia stared Filippo’s eyes. He brought a hand up and placed it on Filippo’s cheek.

He shook his head, looking amused.

“I think I need a little more convincing.”

“Do you now?”

Elia smiled and pressed his lips against Filippo’s.

“One kiss and you’re already needy as fuck.”

“You’re the one who showed up at a midnight mass to see me.”

Filippo pushed him playfully with shocked expression.

“To see you? I was there to celebrate the birth of one Jesus Christ, thank you very much.”

They chuckled at the same time.

“Do you have to go back inside?”

Elia nodded,

“You should go back to your party.”

Filippo placed a soft kiss on Elia’s lips.

“Text me when you’re home?”

“You too?”

Filippo nodded. They stepped outside the shadows holding hands and kissed one more time, the lights of the Christmas trees surrounding the church illuminating their faces.

“Merry Christmas, Elí.”

“Merry Christmas, Fili.”


	5. Christmas fic (part 2)

When they’d arrived home his father had let the girls go to their rooms, Giulia carrying the sleeping six year old, but had blocked Elia’s path to his.

“I assume you have an excuse for what you did?” His father said with a stern look.

Elia knew that he’d have to choose his next words carefully. He couldn’t say he walked out of church to make out with a boy. He had no excuse. The only one he could come up with was that ever since the Christmas party and the constant texting between him and Filippo in the days that followed, he had been thinking about kissing Filippo and more, so much more. So when Filippo had walked past them, he hadn’t been able to contain himself. He thought of it as a Christmas present to himself.

But that wasn’t really an excuse, it was the simple truth. Only his father didn’t have to know any of that.

“I’m waiting, Elia. Although I think, we might stand here forever. There’s no excuse, isn’t there? Even more, if there was one, it wouldn’t be enough to justify why you left. I cannot believe you would humiliate me like that. If this is your way to get back at me for your mum leaving, then –“

“It wasn’t –“ But he couldn’t even finish his sentence, because his dad had picked him by his shirt.

“Do not interrupt me. You’re just like your mum, always thinking you know better. But guess what, she left and I’m here. You live in my house, under my rules. This was supposed to be a family outing, a sacred tradition. But you had to go out and do something on your own, just like your egoistic mum. If everyone in this followed their own rules, it would be chaos. It’s all there is in this house, complete chaos. I have to do everything around here.”

He dropped Elia with a shove towards his room.

“Go to your room, Elia. Think about your actions for a while. You have until tomorrow morning to come up with an excuse for what you did and it better be a good one. But even then, I am not sure if there’ll be a gift for you under the Christmas tree. Gifts are for people who deserve one and right now I don’t think you do.” His father turned around and left Elia alone.

Elia had bitten his tongue during his father’s entire monologue. He knew his father would find a way to bring his mum into this. It had been like that in every discussion, almost every day since the divorce. His mum got out. Honestly, he was so proud of her for what she did. He only wished she hadn’t left him and his sisters with him. He knew it wasn’t her fault, but it still stung.

Once in his room, he closed the door and fell backwards on his bed. He texted Filippo:

Elia: I’m home – Merry Christmas again, Fi 💛

He hadn’t expected Filippo to answer, since he was probably still out. He dropped his phone next to him and yawned. His phone buzzed a few second later.

Filippo: Glad to know you made it home 💛 We can hang out later this week if you want 😘

Filippo: I hope your dad wasn’t too upset with you for leaving?

He could just not tell Filippo. It wasn’t that bad. After all the things his dad had yelled at him in the last few months, he had expected much worse. Also, he didn’t want to use Filippo as a soundboard for everything that went wrong in his life, but then again, he knew that talking to Filippo would at least help him sleep.

Elia: Can I call you? 

Filippo called him instead.

“Is everything okay?”

Elia brought his hand up to his eyes, trying to block out everything around him.

“Yeah, I just – wanted to hear your voice I guess.” He heard Filippo chuckle.

“Told you you’re needy. But seriously, maybe what we did wasn’t the best. It was stupid of me to show up.”

“Maybe. But I can’t wait till we do it again, so …”

“I’m going to ignore that you agree with me being stupid and focus on the second part.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

It was quiet for a moment. Elia could hear voices and music in the background.

“Did he say anything about it?” Filippo asked him.

“Not specifically.”

“Did he … hit you?”

“What? No, no … not this t– It was just, the usual, telling me how useless I am and shit.”

Filippo groaned,

“Fuck Eli, I’m so sorry. Do you want me to come over?”

Elia shook his head, fully knowing that Filippo couldn’t see him,

“No, I – as much as I’d like to see you again, I don’t want you anywhere near my dad.”

“Can you sneak out?”

“No, my dad’s still in the living room, there’s no way I can get to the door without waking him up. Can we hang out tomorrow maybe?”

“I can’t, Ele and I are going to visit our grandparents for Christmas and we’ll be there the whole day. I’m sorry, Eli.”

“No need to say sorry, Fi, I’d momentarily forgotten that tomorrow was Christmas.”

“How could you, after that amazing Christmas present I’ve given you.”

Elia touched his lips, remembering how almost an hour ago everything had seemed so perfect.

“I hope there’s a return policy.”

“Wha- How are you real,Elia Santini? Let’s hang out the day after tomorrow, we can discuss it then.”

“Can’t wait,” He let out another yawn.

“Me either. Go to sleep, Eli, think happy thoughts.”

“Goodnight Fili.”

Elia ended the conversation and was about to lock his phone when Filippo sent him another yellow heart emoji. He sent one back and locked his phone.

He dropped it next to his bed, too tired to raise his hand up to his bedside table. He wasn’t too tired to grip the pillow a little tighter than usual.


	6. New Year's Eve

“Hey Fili!” Martino called from across the room, making his way towards Filippo. He had his arm around another boy’s shoulders, both smiling wide.

Filippo raised his champagne flute as a greeting,

“What’s up?”

“Do you have anyone to kiss at midnight?” Martino asked him once he stood in front of Filippo. The mischievous twinkle in his eye made Filippo smile.

“You offering? Because I’m honoured, Marti, but I don’t think Niccolò would approve.”

Martino shook his head. He raised his eyebrows with a smirk,

“No! But I know someone else who doesn’t have anyone to kiss at midnight yet!” He said, pushing Elia in front of him. Filippo had met him briefly at the Christmas party, where maybe their introductory handshake had lasted a little longer than it should have.

“And does Elia want to kiss me?” Filippo asked, addressing Martino, but not looking away from Elia. Elia raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Marti’s obviously going to kiss Nico, Gio’s probably with Sofi and Luca is doing god knows what, so …” Elia said after Martino had motioned to him to answer.

Filippo laughed,

“So you’re saying you’d kiss them if they didn’t already have someone?”

Elia’s mouth opened in shock. He pointed at Filippo and said:

“That is not what I meant.”

Filippo softly bumped his champagne flute on Elia’s head.

“I know, dumbo. You haven’t answered my question yet,” Elia tilted his head in confusion, Filippo continued: “Do you want to kiss me, at midnight, at the end of 2018, continuing into 2019?”

“Yeah.”

Filippo sipped some champagne and nodded.

“What about you?” Elia asked, grabbing Filippo’s champagne and taking a sip of it. His face contorted in disgust, which made Filippo chuckle.

“I’ll be all yours from the last second of 2018 to a considerable time into 2019, depending on how long you want to continue making out, if we’re both enjoying it of course.”

“Who said anything about making out?”

“Oh, believe me, one kiss won’t be enough. I’m irresistible.” Filippo winked. He saw Elia’s eyes drop down to his lips, so he licked his bottom lip, making the lip piercing stand out even more.

Somewhere a voice called out that there were only 20 seconds left of 2018.

“So this is how you want to end 2018? No drinking, no smoking, but kissing me?” Filippo asked one more time, because if this ended badly, it’d be awkward for both parties involved at future events.

Elia nodded again, placing his hands on Filippo’s shoulders, then reconsidered and placed one on Filippo’s cheek and the other gripping his fireworks-patterned shirt.

“It’s more like … wanting to start 2019 kissing you.”

Filippo’s eyes widened,

“So it’s not a random thing?”

Elia shook his head,

“Nope.” He said, putting emphasis on the p, already bringing his face closer to Filippo. Abandoning the champagne flute on a table nearby, Filippo mimicked Elia in terms of hand placement.

Around them the countdown had begun, so Filippo nodded one more time to make sure. Elia laughed and softly pressed his lips against Filippo’s in response. Instinctively Filippo parted his lips (a little bit of shock playing a part in it as well), Elia swept the tip of his tongue over Fili’s lip piercing. Filippo let out a soft moan and pulled Elia even closer.

With sparklers being raised in the air around them, cheers of celebration shouted from left and right, they both couldn’t have imagined a better way to start 2019.


	7. Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Elia is an annoying boyfriend

“Elí.” Filippo turned around in annoyance towards his bed, where Elia was lying with his head down, almost over the edge, his legs up against on the wall.

“What?” He feigned ignorance.

“You’re being particularly annoying today, can you stop?” He turned back to his desk, which was scattered with textbooks, markers and notes, ignoring his boyfriend. It was quiet for 5 seconds, then Elia started sighing again and tapping his feet against the wall.

“Jeez, Elí, I’m serious, stop it.”

“But I’m bored.”

“You knew I had to study when you came over.” He stated, while crossing out his answer to the maths problem he was trying to solve (which he would have solved correctly, if he hadn’t been distracted by Elia for the last 20 minutes).

“But I thought you’d take a lot more breaks now that I’m here.”

“If you would quit making me stop every 5 seconds, then I would be able to take breaks more often.”

Suddenly, he felt Elia’s hands on his shoulders and his head on top of his own.

“I promise I’ll stop if you take a 15 minute break now.” Elia said and kissed Filippo’s head.

“5.”

“10.”

“Okay fine, 10, I’ll set a timer.” Filippo got up and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the excited look on Elia’s face. Elia pulled him towards the bed, sitting down and dragging Filippo with him, making him sit on his lap, with his knees on either side of his thighs.

“And now what?”

Elia pressed his lips against Filippo’s.

“Now you don’t think about anything related to uni for at least 15 minutes.”

Filippo leaned back, his eyes wide.

“Thought we agreed on 10?”

Elia hummed and pulled Filippo back into a kiss.

They hit repeat 3 times on the timer. (Well, Elia did, and put the phone out of Filippo’s reach each time).


	8. Candle Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is so silly, but I love it so much :')

Filippo: Eliaaaaa ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ I have to go buy some stuff for a party but the store is really far and I’ll be bored alone 😭will you please please please join me?  


Elia: What’s in it for me?  


Filippo: I’ll let you pick out one candy of your choice (also, hanging out with me?!)  


Elia: deal 😍  


Filippo: I’ll assume you’re referring to the second part 🤔 I’ll pick you up 😘  


—  


They had been walking around the store, filling up the shopping cart and ticking off the list that Filippo had with him, when suddenly:  


“Eli,” Filippo called out to Elia who was walking next to him. Elia turned to him a gave him a ‘what?’-face.  


“There’s a candle section.” Filippo said dreamily. Elia snorted,  


“Yes, and? Do you need a candle?”  


Filippo tore his gaze away from the candle aisle and stared at his boyfriend as if he’d just said the dumbest thing imaginable.  


“Um, yes?”  


Elia rolled his eyes as Filippo pushed the shopping cart into the narrow aisle. There were some children picking out candles towards the back, their mother too preoccupied with her phone.  


“What’s so special about candles?” Elia asked him, looking at all the different colours. He caught a glance of some of the names and couldn’t help but think how ridiculous they sounded. ‘Love me Loves Me Not’? ‘Magical Frosted Forest’? ‘Turquoise Sky’? He didn’t know much about marketing, but it sure was a great tactic to make people open the candle to smell it, because those names didn’t give a clue.  


“There’s at least one for everyone,” Filippo scanned a row of candles and picked one out, “Here, smell this one.” He held up a red candle to Elia’s nose. Elia scrunched up his nose after he took a rather large sniff.  


“Bold isn’t it? Just like you.”  


“It’s … very fruit-ish.” Elia said. Filippo stared fondly at Elia and nodded.  


“That observation deserves a standing ovation, Eli. It’s literally called ‘Fruit Fusion’” He put the candle back and continued talking:  


“Let’s pick one out that reminds us of each other. I’m thinking something with burnt grass for you maybe?” Filippo smirked and Elia’s mouth opened in shock. He was about to flip off Filippo, but 

Filippo was faster and caught his hand.  


“There are children here, Santini. Have some manners.” He whispered. He brought Elia’s hand up to his lips and softly kissed it. He took a step closer and buried his nose into Elia’s hair.  


“What are you doing?”  


“Trying to pick up a scent, but all I smell is my shampoo so that doesn’t count.”  


Elia chuckled, he couldn’t help that the shower at Filippo’s had better water pressure, and more importantly, Filippo.  


“And why do you want to do this?”  


“Because it’s fun.”  


Elia turned to the candles and scanned the names. He glanced back at Filippo a few times, trying to figure out what smell he associated with his boyfriend. Something that smells like comfort, he thought. Something bold, yet sweet.  


“Oh look, they do have grass themed ones! Do you think ‘Green Grass’ fits you?” Filippo interrupted his thought process. Elia raised his eyebrows and Filippo put the candle back.  


“You’re right, it doesn’t. Only burnt grass is worthy of you.”  


Elia rolled his eyes and continued his search, he narrowed it down to ‘Christmas Morning’, because his thought-process went ‘Everyone is happy at Christmas morning, I am happy when I am with Filippo, therefore Filippo smells like Christmas morning. The second one, ‘Hot Buttered Rum’, because he had misread it as ‘hot and bothered’, which reminded him of Filippo for obvious reasons and ‘Sparkling Cinnamon’, because he felt like that name was the definition of comfort, yet in your face.  


“Do you have one?” Filippo asked him after a few minutes.  


Elia nodded,  


“I have three that I think would be perfect fit for you.”  


Filippo’s smile grew wide.  


“Which ones?”  


Elia pointed them out on the shelves, repeating his thought process out loud. Filippo bit his lip to keep him from bursting out with laughter for the second one. The first and last one made a faint blush appear on his cheeks.  


“I think you should go with the hot and bothered one, Eli, I think it says ‘contains Filippo’ on the back.”  


Elia shook his head and took ‘Sparkling Cinnamon’ of the shelf and put in the shopping cart.  


“Now I feel bad because I picked out ‘Mmm Bacon’ for you.” Filippo laughed and pointed at the candle.  


“And here I was, pouring out my heart to you.” Elia shook his head in feigned disappointment. Filippo placed his hand on Elia’s lower back and presented a candle in front of his face.  


“I was only joking, Elia, I think this one reminds me the most of you.” Elia placed his hand on Filippo’s to turn the candle so he could read the label: ‘Hazelnut Coffee’. He turned his face towards Filippo,  


“Why?”  


“Because it smells like home.”  


—  


Elia’s candle ‘Sparkling Cinnamon’ found its home on Filippo’s desk and it was the one candle that Eleonora was never allowed to touch. Filippo’s candle ‘Hazelnut Coffee’ was hidden inside Elia’s bedside drawers, and he only lit it when he was home alone and missing his boyfriend.  


—  


Years later, when they moved in with each other, the candles long burnt out, without the other knowing they had searched in stores and online for replacements for their respective candles. On their first night, they had given each other a wrapped gift, both afraid that the other wouldn’t understand why they had picked a different scent. They both had come to the realization that those scents that they had cherished for so long were no longer in production.  


They both settled on a different one. When they opened their gift, they were momentarily surprised, because had they switched their gifts? They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They had proven once more that they were perfect for each other, as in they were holding the same candles in their hands.  


‘Gingerbread Latte’ the perfect culmination of cinnamon and coffee.


	9. The one in which the boys don't know where Elia is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short and I think the first thing I wrote for elippo!

On a Saturday morning, the Boy-squad, minus Elia, was hanging out at the skatepark when Gio got a call from Elia’s mother. They talked for a while, with Gio trying to ignore the stares Luca and Marti were giving him. The call finally ended, and Gio immediately got a thousand questions thrown his way. Before he answered any of them, he said:

“Shut up guys, Elia didn’t come home yesterday. His mum is worried.”  
“I thought he went home after he got another call from that girl who likes all his Instagram photos.” Luca replied.  
“I didn’t see him after Silvia and Eva were dancing on the tables.” Martino said.  
“That’s because you were busy ogling someone else,” Gio said, “but seriously, I don’t remember him leaving with us.”

“Should we go look for him?” Luca asked.  
“Don’t know where we should start. I’m starting to get worried, it’s not like him to disappear.” Gio said, getting up. Martino felt as if that last part was directed at him, but couldn’t feel angry now that they didn’t know where Elia was.

“Maybe we could call around, maybe the girls have seen him.” Martino suggested, but Gio shook his head:  
“I don’t know, no need to make other people worried.”  
They all got up and had silently agreed to walk back to the place the party was held at the night before. They were about halfway there when Martino got an idea. He composed a simple text and hit send. It took only a few minutes to get a reply.

Filippo Sava: No worries, he’s with me. Thought you guys knew.


	10. Because you all know what day it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day fic!

Filippo opens the door to the smiling face of his boyfriend. His boyfriend, it’s been 3 weeks (26 days to be exact) since they ‘made it official’ and Filippo still feels giddy all over just thinking about the fact that he has a boyfriend again. Elia quickly pecks him on the lips as a greeting.

“Why aren’t you dressed to go out yet?” He asks, pulling the loose strings of Filippo’s sweatpants.

“Because I didn’t know we were going out today?” Filippo answers, stepping aside to let Elia in, but Elia remains where he is on Filippo’s doorstep.

“I texted you almost an hour ago,” Elia says not entirely sure if Filippo is telling him the truth.

“I haven’t checked my phone yet,” Filippo shrugs. It had been buzzing way too much and he’d haphazardly thrown it somewhere in his room, “Wait, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at school?”

Elia’s mouth falls open a little in shock.

“I’m skipping because ... it’s Valentine’s Day?”

“It’s ... -“ Filippo breaks out in a grin, of course, “it is Valentine’s day.” He, honestly, has no idea how he’d forgotten that. There’s usually no escaping it, except if you spend weeks leading up to it curled up inside your room with your boyfriend most of the time and in the time that is left do all the projects and assignments that you’ve abandoned because of your boyfriend. Not having a boyfriend to celebrate Valentine’s Day with for the past couple of years also definitely plays a part in the forgetting part.

Elia raises an eyebrow.

“So ... do you want to go out or not?”

Filippo chuckles, “Sure. Let me change into something more presentable real quick.”

Now Elia does step into Filippo’s home and carefully drops the backpack he’d been carrying on the couch. Filippo changes in record time, sees his phone light up with more notifications between the cushions but decides to leave it where it is. He’ll deal with that tomorrow, maybe. An afternoon with Elia sounds way more exciting than replying to messages from people he barely speaks to anyway.

“Ready?” Elia stands up and walks to the door, picking his backpack up again.

“What’s in there?” Filippo asks curiously, pointing to Elia’s backpack.

Elia wiggles his eyebrows,

“You’ll find out soon.” He says ominously.

-

“Did you actually have a plan or did you just want to walk around the city with me for a while,” Filippo asks him after they’ve been walking without direction or so it seemed for a while. He’s enjoying Elia’s company, of course, he is, but it’s a little upsetting to see so many couples walking around holding hands, or their arms around each other while they walk when they can’t do that. They can, but there’s always a chance that they’ll get beaten up and Filippo would rather not have Elia or him (or both) end up in the hospital, no matter which day it is. If Elia had told him explicitly that he wanted to hang out with him on Valentine’s Day, he would’ve prepared something inside the safety of his own home. Elia notices the other couples as well.

“I wish I could hold your hand.” He says barely audible, looking in the distance, at the couples Filippo had been staring at. Filippo’s heart breaks and all he’s able to do is give Elia a quick one-armed hug from the side since that seems to be an only acceptable gesture in public for them, for now.

“Me too,” Filippo smiles. He knows he’s Elia’s first boyfriend and that Elia never had to worry about doing as little as holding hands with the person you’re dating before, so he tries to transfer as much as the courage he does have, the courage he has built up in the course of several years since he realised he was gay. He can only stare at Elia, hoping that the look in his eyes tells Elia everything he can’t say out loud.

“Anyway, let’s continue to our destination before you grow even more impatient,” Elia breaks the eye contact and quickens his pace. Filippo jogs behind him, shaking his head at how easily Elia can change the tone of a situation.

-

Filippo knows where they’re going. It’s the same spot where he took pictures with Martino, which reminds him that he should send that picture he took of Martino.

“How romantic of you, somewhere secluded, somewhere abandoned, not creepy at all.”

Elia sticks out his tongue,

“As if you don’t love this place.”

“Love is a big word, babe.”

Elia raises his eyebrows quickly, his eyes conveying how much that little sentence applies to them. He crouches down to open his backpack and takes out a bottle of wine and a few containers. Filippo spots ham, cheese and another with chopped vegetables.

“Elia Santini, have you been carrying alcohol the entire time and you didn’t tell me?” Filippo gets down to Elia’s level, inspecting everything he brought.

“No, it just appeared out of thin air,” Elia rolls his eyes, taking two glasses wrapped in tissue paper out of his bag.

“Did you prepare all of this?” Filippo points to all the containers, trying to grab one of the carrots, but Elia swats his hand away, “who would’ve known you’re a hopeless romantic?”

“My sister helped.”

“Awh, that’s cute,” Filippo smiles at him, “you’re cute.”

In response, Elia flings the carrot that Filippo had wanted to take at him. Filippo smiles and wraps a hand around Elia’s neck, pulling him closer and kisses him tenderly.

-

After their romantic picnic, they take the metro back to Filippo’s place. It’s crowded and Filippo used to hate it, too many people in a too small space, but not when he’s with Elia. It allows them to be really close in a public space. He keeps his eyes on Elia the entire time and they can’t help but exchange little smiles between them, confirming that Elia is enjoying this is as much as Filippo is. There’s a moment when people have to get out of the carriage and they push against Elia. To steady himself he places his hand on Filippo's waist. It remains there until they have to get off and no one says anything about it.

-

“Are you staying over?” Filippo asks when he’s unlocking the front door. It wouldn’t be the first time, but still, Filippo likes to know.

“Only if I get the left side of the bed.”

Filippo rolls his eyes. As if he hadn’t given up his favourite sleeping spot the second Elia laid eyes on him.

“Then go drop your stuff off in my room.”

Elia leaves after quickly kissing Filippo’s cheek. Filippo’s in the middle of taking his shoes off when Elia appears back in the hallway. Waving a very familiar object in the air.

“It’s your birthday,” Elia says it as a simple statement, not a hint of disappointment or anger in his voice towards Filippo for keeping it from him. Filippo looks up.

“Yeah.”

Elia stares at him, clearly expecting more information.

“It’s my birthday, it’s also Valentine’s day. It’s no big deal, I still got to spend it with the one I wanted.”

“I didn’t get you a gift.”

Filippo closes the distance between them and places his hands on Elia’s cheeks, squeezing his face so his lips pucker,

“And what was this afternoon then?” Filippo asks, brushing his lips on Elia’s.

Elia places his hands on Filippo, trying to push him away a little.

“That was for Valentine’s Day.”

Filippo presses his lips softly against Elia’s again.

“Guess you’ll have to come up with something else for my birthday,” He casts a glance at the clock on the wall, “and lucky you, it’s still my birthday for 3 hours.”

“We’ll make it worthwhile then.” Elia grins, pulling Filippo towards his bedroom. Filippo stops him,

“You’re not angry, are you? That I didn’t tell you?”

Elia shakes his head,

“I’m pretty sure I still gave you an amazing day, Birthday or Valentine’s day,” Filippo pulls Elia towards him, places a chaste kiss on his lips and turns them so that he’s the one leading them into his bedroom.

-

Elia falls back on the bed, trying to control his breathing and heartbeat again. He turns his face towards Filippo, pushing Filippo’s hair back,

“Happy Birthday, Fili.”

Filippo smiles and cuddles closer to his boyfriend, with his arm drapes across Elia’s chest and with his neck hidden between Elia’s neck and shoulder, he whispers:

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I took out a lot of the grammar/syntax/... mistakes? (Using Grammarly helps (sometimes))   
> anyway, hope you enjoyed reading <3 
> 
> find me on tumblr @suckmyboardbaby


	11. Drunk Elia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they meet Elia is very drunk and he makes a move on filo but he stops him cause he thinks he is straight.. so when they meet again Elia doesn't even look at him, because he hurt his ego until filo faces him and asks him why is he avoiding him…  
> (Anonymous prompt)

Martino dragged them all to a party that ‘a friend of his’ was throwing, but after a brief introduction, Martino had abandoned them to sit in a corner with Nicco, ignoring the rest of the world. Gio had joined Luca in a conversation with two girls, probably to keep Luca from saying dumbshit to them. Luckily, Elia wasn’t alone. When they’d arrived, Filippo had brought them drinks, and after that drink, more people had offered Elia sips from their glasses, because apparently, he can be very convincing when it comes to requesting drinks from strangers. 

Now, Elia’s not drunk, but if someone were to ask him how much he had drunk tonight, he wouldn’t be able to answer them. He’s not even sure he’d be able to lift his hands to indicate a number with his fingers. Not that anyone would bother to ask him, everyone around him seemed to be in a trance and minding their own business. He’s in a sea of strangers, with one exception. Filippo hadn’t left his side and even more so, Filippo’s hands had been on him the entire time since the others had deserted him. There were, of course, more people around him and more hands than he’d usually was comfortable with had brushed alongside him, but only Filippo had been a constant. His hands had been on his waist, on his back. His arms had been thrown over Elia’s shoulders and his fingers had been playing with Elia’s hair. So when Filippo held up a cigarette, silently asking to go outside, Elia followed. 

But apparently, he’d misread the situation entirely. 

Filippo had stubbed out his cigarette when Elia decided to take his chance and lean in closer. What could go wrong, he thought, Filippo had clearly shown interest, they’d been dancing the entire night. 

“Whoa,” Filippo’s hand was on Elia’s shoulder, but this time to keep him at a distance, “Let’s not do that.” 

Filippo looked at him, but Elia couldn’t quite decipher what Filippo was feeling. For a split second, Filippo’s thumb brushed the exposed skin between Elia’s neck and shoulder. Elia’s eyes flickered to his shoulder and then back to Filippo. Without saying anything, Elia got up and started walking in the opposite direction of the party. He didn’t know how he got home, but he was grateful to find out his father wasn’t home, because the second he stepped foot inside his house, he had to run to the bathroom to throw up all the contents from inside his stomach. On autopilot, he walked to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes. 

He doesn’t purposely avoid Filippo after that. Even if he was, it’d be fairly easy. Besides Martino, they don’t have mutual friends or hang around the same place. He saw him once about a week after that but had turned around and had hastily mumbled an apology to Martino. If he had been a millisecond faster, he wouldn’t have seen the hurt in Filippo’s eyes, which undoubtedly meant that Filippo didn’t want to see him after the fiasco and was upset to have his night ruined by Elia. 

It’s almost a month later when Elia was certain he’d be able to repress any memory relating to that night and to Filippo Sava. He was wrong again. School ended and Martino’s first out of the school gate, already engaged in conversation with someone and no. Not now. 

He couldn’t run back into the school. It’d be rude to just walk past them and ignore them both because Luca and Gio were definitely going to stop to say hi. Elia swallowed his pride and joined his friends. He didn’t have to be too friendly to Filippo anyway. A curt nod was enough, Elia started looking elsewhere, trying to block out the conversation altogether. But seeing Filippo’s hands move in the corner of his eyes and the way his lips curved around the cigarette, Elia couldn’t stand there much longer. He briskly passed between Gio and Martino and started walking in the direction of the bus stop. 

Not even 10 metres from where he started, a hand curled around his wrist. Elia jerked out of his grasp immediately but nonetheless stopped walking. 

“Are you going to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?” Filippo asked once Elia was facing him, but still looking anywhere else but at Filippo.

“I haven’t been ignoring you.” 

Elia didn’t even have to look at him to know what reaction that evoked in Filippo. 

“Please, I’m not blind, the little stunt you pulled a few weeks ago? You know I saw you, right? And I saw you leave the second you saw me. So tell me, why are you avoiding me? I thought we had fun?” 

“Maybe because we spent an entire night pressed against each other and when I,” Elia cast his eyes down and took a deep breath, barely above a whisper he continued, “when I wanted to kiss you, you pushed me away.” 

“You were batshit drunk, Elia, I didn’t want you to do things you’d regret,” Filippo attempted to place his hands on Elia’s shoulders, but Elia took a step back. 

“Regret? For real, Fi?” 

Filippo squinted his eyes in confusion, “I don’t- Listen, I’ve been on the receiving end of too many guys using me, I wasn’t going to be another drunk experience for some straight guy.” 

Elia held up his arms in exasperation, “Some straight guy, are you serious? I thought you of all people wouldn’t make assumptions about people, but I guess I was wrong.” 

“You’re not? Elì, if I-” 

Elia held up his hand, wiggling his index and middle finger as if making a peace sign, “I swing both ways, Fi, so no, not some straight guy.” 

It looked as if Filippo was going to say something, but honestly, Elia was done. There were currently too many emotions raging inside his mind, from his spontaneous coming out (at least to Filippo, his others friends already knew), to everything that had been building up since Filippo refused to kiss him. Elia wanted to run far away from Filippo. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand why Filippo did it, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. Sure, maybe he could have acted differently that night and the weeks that followed, but he was hurt. He genuinely thought there could be something between them, that there was something between them when they were dancing that night. Elia sighed, 

“I’m going to go home, tell the others I’ll see them tomorrow, ‘kay?” Elia turned around without waiting for Filippo’s reply. He had opened up to him, now it was Filippo’s turn.


	12. The one in which Edo does a good deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edo starts a fight with covitti

Filippo likes going out. The loud music, the drinks, being around his friends without a care in the world and seeing smiles on the people who are dancing way too close together. He’s just not sure if he likes this kind of going out. The parties Elia drags him too are different. Not bad, just another crowd than he usually hangs with. He doesn’t say anything about it though, too happy to spend time with his boyfriend that’s not inside hiding from the world. If it gets too much, he’s more than happy to escape it under the guise of smoking a cigarette, pulling Elia outside with him.

Filippo hops on a windowsill just outside the building away from the other crowd, while Elia leans against it, just barely touching Filippo’s thigh. They both lit a cigarette, long forgotten which packet belonged to whom, and share smiles in between the puffs of smoke. Filippo puts his hand on Elia’s neck, about to pull him closer for a kiss, when he spots a tall figure approaching them and Filippo tenses. Not now. Please. 

“Can I borrow a cigarette?” The figure steps into the dim light of the club and Filippo lets out a deep breath. Filippo takes the packet out of his shirt’s front pocket, Elia already has his lighter out and hands it to him. Edoardo thanks them and Filippo had half expected him to leave again after that, but he leans against the wall on the other side of Filippo.

It’s a little weird, they haven’t really talked, besides mumbling a good morning when they see each other in the kitchen in the mornings if Edoardo stays over with Eleonora. It’s even more awkward in the mornings when Elia’s there as well (which is even more often than Edoardo does, but Eleonora doesn’t need to know that since Elia doesn’t leave his bedroom before they leave anyway.)

“Didn’t think you’d come to parties like this,” Filippo says out of nowhere, just to start a conversation. Edoardo’s head turns to Filippo,

“Didn’t think I’d see you here either, but here we both are,” He shrugs, “Ele asked.”

Filippo takes a long drag of his cigarette, blows out the smoke and says,

“And what Ele says, you do? Whipped.”

Edoardo chuckles and nods towards Elia,

“As if you’re not here because of him.”

Filippo laughs and brings a hand up to caress Elia’s neck. Elia standing against the wall puts him at the perfect height for Filippo to plant a kiss on his head. He wouldn’t have done it otherwise and he better had not, because the second he does, a vomiting sound can be heard and all three of them look up towards it.

There’s someone standing a few metres away from them with a smile on his face, looking directly at them. Filippo casts his head down but is just in time to keep Edoardo from approaching the guy with a firm grip on Edoardo’s shoulder.

“Don’t, okay? It’s not worth it.”

Edoardo looks between Filippo and the other guy, nodding once. He stubs out the cigarette,

“Let’s go back inside then.”

000

On Monday, the boys sit on the window sill in between classes when the girls walk past them to go upstairs and Eleonora greets Elia, who smiles back. The other boys follow the girls with their eyes and when they’re out of sight, they all turn to Elia.

“Did Eleonora just greet you?” Luca asks.  
“How do you know Eleonora?” Gio adds.  
“Uh, she’s friends with Eva? We all know her.” Elia holds up his hands in defence.  
“Yeah, but not in the sense that we greet each other in the hallway kind of know each other?” Gio remarks and Elia is about to say that his reasoning doesn’t make sense when the girls practically run down the stairs again, followed by a group of students. Gio stops one of them to ask what’s going on,

“There’s a fight,” a boy shouts back at them, already three steps further down the stairs. The boys jump from the window sill and join the mob of students going down the stairs. Martino’s the first one down and Elia hears him whisper ‘oh shit’, Martino turns to the rest of them.

“I think Edoardo just decked Marco Covitti.”

Elia’s mouth falls open, that’s too much of a coincidence. Covitti makes a homophobic jab at them on Friday while Edoardo’s with them and now those two are fighting in the schoolyard? 

“We have to get closer,” He says, already making his way through the other students. He doesn’t know if the others are following. He’s already on the front row when Gio puts a hand on his shoulder, but Elia is too distracted. There’s Emma Covitti being held back by friends of her brother, Federico and some others holding back the crowd on the other side and right in front of Elia is Eleonora looking in disbelief at the scene in front of her. She catches Elia’s eye and shakes her head. She turns around and the other girls follow her.

The fight doesn’t last long after that. Edoardo pushes Covitti one last time in the direction of his sister, and with the help of his friends, they’re able to hold him back. Edoardo spots Elia and walks past him.

“You’re welcome,” He hisses and disappears, Fede and the others pushing away people to make way. 

“What the hell was that?” Martino comes up to Gio and Elia, followed by Niccolò and Luca.  
“I think, Edoardo Incanti just said gay rights, am I right, Elia?” Niccolò laughs, but all the colour drains from Elia’s face.  
Okay, they haven’t been as sneaky as they were since the cabin trip and maybe there are a little too many casual touches between Elia and Filippo when they’re hanging out, because, for some reason, Filippo always needs to be in physical contact with Elia, whether it’s a hand on his knee or just a soft brush of his finger against Elia’s ear. But he’s still not ready to tell them, even if he knows that he has no reason to be afraid for their reactions, he doesn’t want to the bubble that is Filippo and him to pop. Every extra person that finds out is another person closer to his father finding out and that’s the only thing that’s making him put on the biggest poker face as turns the attention to Martino,

“He had it coming, right Martino?”

Martino nods briefly. Elia steps between the group, ignoring the worried glances of Giovanni thrown his way.

There’s a grim atmosphere inside the school, hushed voices asking why the most popular guy in school, who’s usually the one who keeps his friends out of fights, started a fight out of what looked like nothing. No rumours mention him, but there are some whispers that praise Edoardo for finally doing something about Marco Covitti. Elia stays clear of them all, just like Eleonora probably, since he hasn’t seen her since the fight, in fact, none of the girls seems present at school anymore. He joins his friends again and Gio gives his shoulder a quick squeeze but doesn’t mention what happened earlier again. 

It’s a little later when he receives a text from Filippo, 

Fili: I just had 5 girls barging into my front door, ele with her war face on, i suppose you don’t know why, right?


	13. Valentine's Day Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr promt by anon: A smutty elippo will be a great present for st Valentine day

Filippo’s hands were on Elia the second they were in his bedroom. He pushed him against the door and immediately attacked Elia’s neck with kisses. Elia let his head fall back onto the door, one hand in Filippo’s hair to keep him close. 

“You made me really happy today, you know that?” He said in between kisses and soft bites. Elia raked his hands through Filippo’s hair, pulling slightly. 

“Then I guess you’ll return the favour?” Elia asked and pulled a little harder to detach Filippo from his neck. Filippo smirked, 

“Fuck yes,” Filippo sneaked his hands underneath Elia’s shirt and pulled it over his head, threw it on the floor and went back to planting kisses on his neck, sucking lightly on his pulse point. Elia pushed him towards the bed, but before they reached it, Filippo had them switched around and pushed Elia on his bed instead. He straddled Elia, his hands wandering over Elia’s chest, letting them rest at his waist. There was a mischievous smile on his lips, which Elia returned. With Filippo still in his lap, Elia sat up and slipped his fingers underneath the neckline of Filippo’s shirt, sliding down to the buttons and started opening them one by one, never taking his eyes off Filippo. With their faces so close together, Filippo couldn’t help but place a soft kiss on Elia’s nose. 

“And here I thought we were going for hot and steamy, but you’re turning it all cute and fluffy,” Elia rolled his eyes and let himself fall on his back again. 

“You want hot and steamy, babe? I can do that,” Filippo put his hands on Elia’s shoulders, pushing him into the mattress. 

“You sure?” Elia licked his lips, 

“You doubting my skills, darling?” Filippo didn’t wait for an answer, he was already kissing a line from Elia’s sternum to the waistband of his jeans, alternating between kisses, bites and licks, 

“I think this should go, no?” Filippo looked up and waited for Elia’s approval to unbutton his jeans. Elia nodded, unable to do much else with the prospect of what about to happen. Filippo leaned back, pulling Elia’s pants and boxers down with him. He didn’t waste much time, wrapping his hand around the base of Elia’s cock. Elia leaned on his elbows, so he’d have the perfect view of his boyfriend. Filippo kept his eyes on him and loved how with just a simple touch, Elia already had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Filippo pinched Elia’s thigh, making him look up, 

“Look at me, love, I promise you’ll enjoy it much more this way,” Filippo changed his grip and hovered over his boyfriend, 

“You just want to make sure I’m not thinking about anyone else,” Elia pulled Filippo closer to him, thrusting his hips up into Filippo’s fist, urging him to go faster. Instead, Filippo slowed his pace and leaned into his boyfriend. He rubbed his nose against Elia’s. 

“As if you would with me on top of you,” Elia rolled his eyes and reached out to put his hands just underneath the waistband of Filippo’s boxers. Filippo took the cue and started stroking a little faster. 

“Is that your favourite position?” Elia arched his back of the mattress, letting out a moan.

“Me on top of you? You bet it is,” Filippo reached out to open his bedside table, rummaging until he found a bottle of lube. He dropped it on the bed, together with a few condoms. He got rid of his own jeans and settled back between Elia’s legs, lifting his knees. 

“That’s not what you said last week,” Elia hummed and folded his arms under his head. Filippo chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while popping the lube bottle open. 

“Hm, but last week was a completely different situation,” Filippo said, coating his fingers in lube. Elia wiggled down on the mattress and spread his legs a little more. With a quick kiss just above his belly button, Filippo slowly pushed in a finger. Elia’s moan was instant and Filippo added a second. His other hand was on Elia’s hip, knowing from experience Elia never really stayed still on the bed, which wasn’t a bad thing, but they would get to that part but weren’t there yet. 

“Fuck, Fi, come on.” Elia fucked himself on Filippo’s fingers, eager to feel more. Filippo pushed his fingers inside once more, pulled them out and grabbed one of the condoms and slipped it on. He pulled Elia closer by the hips and with the smallest nod Elia told him to continue. He slowly pushed himself into him, Elia’s muscles tight around him. The younger boy’s moans of encouragement with every thrust urging him to go faster. So he does, and in a matter of seconds, Elia’s hands are grabbing the sheets, then they’re on Filippo’s shoulders, then in his hair, back on the sheets and finally draped over his mouth, biting into his own arm to keep him from screaming out in ecstasy. Filippo reached between them, wrapping a hand around Elia’s cock and stroked to push him over the edge. The combination of the hand Elia placed on his thigh with just enough pressure to leave a handprint, his soft ‘fuck’ as he was coming and the angle they’re in as Filippo leans forward to bite down on Elia’s shoulder is what brings him to his own orgasm. 

Minutes later, the condom abandoned on a paper towel on his nightstand, Filippo was on his back next to his boyfriend. Elia draped his arm over Filippo’s chest, his fingers tangling themselves into Filippo’s chest hair. His eyes focused on the ceiling, scattered with Filippo’s glow in the dark stars, trying to control his breathing. 

“So Valentine’s Day, huh?” 

“Next year we’ll do something with chocolate sauce and whipped cream,” Filippo said, reaching to grab Elia’s other hand to pull him into a hug. Elia nuzzled his face into Filippo’s neck, 

“You promise?” Holding up his pinky finger, Filippo kissed his the top of his head and wrapped his own pinky around Elia’s, 

“I promise.”


	14. The one with the squad sleepover at Filippo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this post by champagneholland](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/champagneholland/184255779121)
> 
> I am not saying an Elippo one shot where Filippo looks after Elia after the fight and kisses his bruises would make my day better, but an Elippo one shot where Filippo looks after Elia after the fight and kisses his bruises would truly make my day better.

Filippo’s lying in the couch, casually going through the different channels on the television, but nothing is catching his attention. He went through all the apps on his phone numerous times, but he’s still bored. He can’t believe Eleonora, Miss ‘I would rather talk to my plants than to other people’ is the one going out on a school night. It’s barely eleven, but he’s contemplating going to bed already. That thought is interrupted when the door opens and 5 girls stumble into the apartment, followed by 4 boys. Filippo’s up in a second. The girls look okay, Eleonora’s the only one who looks like she’s seen a ghost and she’s quiet when she says:

“They didn’t want to go home,”

Filippo’s expecting more information, but all of that flies out of the window when he spots Gio and Elia. Gio is holding a handkerchief to his nose and there’s big cut just above his eyebrow. Elia’s not much better off, a bruise already forming around his left eye and his lip is cut. 

“What the f-“ His hands are on Elia’s cheeks immediately, “What happened?”

Gio’s the one who answers, one hand on Martino’s shoulder. Filippo spots cuts on his knuckles now too.

“What do you think happened?” His tone is a little angry, but it’s more defensive than anything else. Filippo knows it’s not directed towards him though and it more than enough tells him what happened.

Everyone shuffles into the living room and Filippo gets the first aid kit from the bathroom.

“The kitchen has better lighting, let’s get your cuts cleaned,” he points to Giovanni and Elia and the other boys follow as well. Filippo gets the antiseptic out, some cotton balls and bandages. Giovanni goes to work on his own knuckles, visibly clenching his teeth as the product touches the cuts.

“Do you know the drill or do I have to tell you that it’s going to sting?” He says a millisecond before applying the antiseptic soaked cotton ball to Elia’s lip. Elia’s answer - a soft ‘fuck’ and his hand abruptly placed on Filippo’s waist. Filippo smiles and rubs his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb before pulling him closer and placing a kiss on his head. Luca’s helping Giovanni with the bandages, but Martino’s leaning on the doorframe, his eyes cast downwards. Filippo lets go of Elia and puts a hand on Martino’s shoulder. He looks up and catches Filippo’s eyes. Filippo silently motions towards the hallway. Once they’re there, Martino wraps his arms around Filippo. He’s taken aback for a second, but hugs back, ruffling his red hair for a second.

“Hey Marti, it’s okay. It happens, you’re safe now,” Filippo tries, but Martino still holding on tight. So he puts his hands on Martino’s cheeks and looks deeply into his eyes, “Do you want me to drive you to Nico’s?”

The nod Martino gives him is barely visible, but it’s there and Filippo hugs him again tightly, swaying them back and forth. Filippo lets go and pops his head into the living room, addressing his sister. She’s sitting alone in a seat, while the others are all huddled together on the couch Filippo had been laying not even ten minutes before.

“We can put the sleeping mats here if everyone wants to stay, I’ll drive Martino to Nico’s.”

“We’ll sleep in my room,” She says pointing to the other girls, “the boys can have the living room.”

Filippo nods and heads back to the kitchen and informs the boys that he’ll drive Martino and that they can ask Eleonora for sleeping mats if they want. The ride to Niccolo’s isn’t too long. There’s still a light on so Filippo’s not too worried that Martino will have to perform a circus act to get into Niccolò’s bedroom.

“Do they know you’re coming?” Martino nods and hugs him one last time in the car.

“Thank the boys again for me?”

Filippo smiles and ruffles Martino’s hair once again,

“Will do, goodnight Rose.”

Filippo waits until Martino is inside and drives off. He expects the boys already fast asleep in the living room, but he’s met with three boys standing in the hallway instead.

“Elia says he’ll sleep in your bed,” Luca states, arms crossed in front of his chest. The atmosphere is tangibly different than before, so Filippo snorts,

“Does he now?” He raises his eyebrows towards his boyfriend, but Elia’s looking anywhere else but at him, “Let me guess, you all want to sleep in my bed as well?”

“If it’s not a problem for you?” Giovanni steps forwards, “We’re still a bit shaken after what happened, I’d doubt any of us really want to be alone right now.”

Filippo nods, “I get that. Come on.”

That’s how all four of them end up in Filippo’s bed, Elia next to Filippo, facing him, their legs tangled together, then Luca, then Giovanni. It’s quiet until Luca says:

“Why is Elia the only one getting cuddles?”

Filippo rolls his eyes, disentangles his arm from Elia and pulls Luca closer.

“Happy now?”

Luca replies affirmative and it doesn’t take long until Giovanni’s arm is on top of Luca, ending up with the four of them in a big group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comments highly appreciated ^^
> 
> find me [here](https://suckmyboardbaby.tumblr.com/)


	15. the one with the lottery and the easter egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filo went to the party and Elia bought the lottery ticket just to make him jealous and he actually wins and then after the party they fight—->kiss and then they share the easter egg pls

They were going to hang out anyway, Filippo thinks. It’s no big deal that instead of messing around, they’re seated at the kitchen table at Filippo’s place, both with their respective school books open. Elia texted him after school to tell that they’d have to reschedule because something had come up. Filippo doesn’t like to be told no, especially not when he hasn’t seen Elia in a few days, and he - he doesn’t miss him. He only misses the weight of the boy on top of him, the way his lips feel against his own and their banter before, during and after, nothing more. So he urges Elia to tell him what - bracing himself for a complete rejection - but Elia tells him he has an unexpected math test on Friday and Filippo rolls his eyes and texts him that they can study together. It’s not that weird, they’re friends, right? Friends who make out sometimes, so maybe something more. But at this point, Filippo’s pretty sure he has made out with all of his friends so that criterium doesn’t count in the slightest.

They’re both being very productive, which was not what Filippo expected. Elia had kissed him briefly on the lips when he’d arrived and now their feet were touching underneath the table. It wasn’t a distraction, more a comfortable reminder that there might be more than friendship between them.

That is, until Filippo puts his nose in things where it doesn’t belong.

“What’s that?” Filippo asks Elia when he spots a tiny rectangular ticket sticking out of his papers Elia had been focusing for an hour already. Filippo still has to see one math-related subject on it, he only sees random doodles, but that’s not his problem. Elia looks up and looks for what Filippo is referring to,

“A lottery ticket.” Elia slides the ticket back between the sheets of paper, not thinking about it twice.

“Hm, what for?” Filippo turns his attention back on his computer, he’s been around Elia enough times

“To make out with Edoardo Incanti, he’s like-”

Filippo holds up his hands to interrupt him. He’s pretty sure that if he had anything in his mouth, it would’ve been spit out, ruining his computer in the process.

“What? What is it with this Edoardo and everyone wanting to make out with him? Why would you buy that?”

Elia squints his eyes at Filippo in confusion, but shrugs, “I thought it was funny.”

Filippo closes his computer and stares in disbelief at him.

“Funny? You and I must have a very different definition of funny. Buying a lottery ticket to make out with another guy? That’s not funny, Elia. What if you win?”

Elia laughs, amused at Filippo’s sudden and obvious jealousy, “I won’t, Fi, I heard Silvia bought like 10 tickets, I only bought one, your mathematical nerd brain should be big enough to understand that she has a lot more chance to win this thing than I do.”

“My nerd brain also knows that you still have a shot because you bought a ticket, doesn’t matter if she bought 10,” Filippo shoots back, “You won’t go through with if you win, right? It defeats the purpose of us hiding whatever it is we are.” Filippo waves his hands around, adding an air of dismissal to what he just said. It doesn’t matter, Elia can do whatever he wants.

“You should come to the party as well if it bothers you this much,” Elia says quietly, going back to focusing on trying to study for the unexpected test that he caused with Gio and Peccio earlier that day.

Filippo kicks him under the table, “No thanks, I have better things to do on Fridays, but if you’re totally devastated about not winning, I guess I could schedule you in somewhere, early Saturday maybe.”

Elia looks up and smirks, “Sounds great.”

They go back to studying in silence after that for a few more hours until Elia gets a phone call and starts putting his stuff away.

“Are you leaving?”

Elia puts his pencil case - one ballpoint - into his backpack and gets up, “Yep, I have to be home before dinner.” He briefly kisses Filippo and leaves.

“Have fun on Friday,” Filippo yells right before Elia’s out of sight in the hallway, but still visible for Filippo to see him raising his middle finger at him. It’s when the door closes that Filippo drops his head and runs his fingers through his hair, realizing that they spent an entire afternoon together, by just being together. And to top it all off, Elia had just kissed him without any sort of sexual connotation behind it. In sum, they’re fucked. He’s fucked. And now he has to live through Elia going to a party where he could possibly win a makeout session with the guy his sister is crushing hard on.

On Friday, Elia sends him a selfie with a silly smile, holding the lottery ticket next to his face. Filippo sends him a middle finger emoji. Elia’s reply is quick.

Elia: I hope I win, can’t wait to kiss the man of my dreams tonight

Filippo: Oh so you’re coming to my place then?

Elia: 😂 you wish

Elia: but also, maybe? I’ll let you know

Filippo: haha, don’t enjoy the kiss too much

Filippo watches his screen for a couple of seconds, but the blue checkmarks don’t appear. Filippo puts his phone away and gets ready for a night out with his friends.

Filippo tries not to think of Elia while he’s out partying. There are many other guys he could be giving his attention to, except in every guy that approaches him, he sees Elia. Then he gets the image of Elia making out with shitty hair Edoardo and he gets sick to his stomach. He distracts himself by grinding against a guy and not looking at his face. It doesn’t work. The second his phone starts buzzing he leaves whatever his name is and picks up not even bothering to check the caller ID.

“Filoooooooo, can you pick me up? Preferably by car, if you can and if you want, it will be a hundred times easier. And if you haven’t been drinking of course, because resps - repsonsibility - fuck that’s - because it’s not safe!” Filippo holds his phone away from his ear for a second because Elia’s loud, but drunk Elia is ten times louder. He chuckles, “Elia?”

“Yes, Elia, who else? I have great news babe,” There a slight pause, and “Fuck no, he’s mine, I’m not sharing.”

“What are you talking about?” Filippo walks outside the club, the last drink he had was a few hours ago, he should be okay to drive, besides Elia’s probably not that far away. He can make it to the party and back to his place in no time.

“Nothing, listen - you won’t believe this, but I won the lottery thing, only it -” There are a few other muffled sounds in the background, but Filippo ignores them. Off the top of his head, he can think of a few situations this whole lottery thing could have ended badly, but Elia doesn’t sound hurt? And if Elia got hurt in the way Filippo imagines he wouldn’t be able to call him anyway. Instead, Elia sounds ecstatic and he just called him babe. Most definitely in front of his friends, which is a new thing entirely. Besides, it’s obvious to anyone that Eleonora likes this Edoardo, so he has faith in his sister not to like a complete douchebag.

“Did something bad happen?”

“What? Not really? Kind of? But that’s not why I am calling, everything is okay now anyway. Are you on your way yet? Because it’s getting heavy and the others are getting annoyed that I’m not sharing.”

Filippo doesn’t understand shit of what Elia is saying, so he just asks him if he’s still at Edoardo’s party and tells him he’ll see him in a few minutes after Elia confirms.

It doesn’t take long before he arrives at his destination, already spotting four boys standing away from the bigger crowds. It’s not until he’s closer to them that he sees a giant egg shape with flowers sticking out of it standing in front of Elia. He greets them one by one, Luca, Martino and Nico and Elia last, not sure if Elia’s going through with their thing not being so private anymore. It apparently isn’t, because Elia gives him a long and soundly kiss on the cheek and keeps his arm around Filippo,

“Can you drop these off at their home?”, He motions towards Luca, Martino and Nico, “And then we,” this time he points between Filippo and himself, “Can share this thing.” He picks up the egg and drops it back on the ground.

“What’s that?”

“My prize,” Elia replies with dreamy eyes and a big smile.

Martino’s the one who gives Filippo an actual answer, “Elia won the lottery, except the Edoardo-thing turned out to be a joke, so Elia got an easter egg instead.”

Filippo squints his eyes, “It’s not because Eli’s a guy, right?”

Martino and Nico share a look and shake their head, “No, pretty sure they meant it when they said it was just to sell more tickets.”

Filippo nods quickly and holds up his car keys, “You guys needed a ride?”

The four of them nod and follow Filippo to his car. Elia walks next to him, holding the giant Easter egg with one arm and holding hands with Filippo with his other. Martino, Nico and Luca must have silently agreed that they’d sit in the backseat and let Elia - and the Easter Egg - take the front seat.

The second Filippo closes the door of the apartment behind him, Elia’s already in the kitchen, the Easter egg unwrapped, flowers haphazardly abandoned on the counter and a knife stuck in the top of it.

“It’s like 2 in the morning, are you sure you want to be eating chocolate now?” Filippo asks. Elia doesn’t reply but breaks off a huge piece and offers it to Filippo. Filippo only rolls his eyes and takes it. Between the two of them, they end up eating almost half of it in the kitchen by not saying anything, only breaking off pieces one after the other.

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom,” Filippo says, glancing at the clock on the oven. Elia smirks, “I like your mind, but I’m way too tired to fulfil your fantasies now, so no.”

Filippo shakes his head and takes a bowl out of the cupboard and breaks off a huge piece and snaps it into smaller pieces. He holds out his hand and pulls Elia towards his bedroom, holding the bowl filled with chocolate close to his chest. He puts it on the mattress in between them, and they keep on sharing pieces until the bowl is almost empty.

“We’re going to be sick in the morning,” Filippo says while taking another piece of chocolate, putting it in his mouth and lies down, “Oomph, scratch that, I am already sick.”

Elia reaches for another piece but drops his hand midway.

“Me too. But it was so worth it.”

Filippo pulls Elia down on the mattress next to him, running his fingers through Elia’s hair.

“Was it though?”

Elia burps and looks up at him.

“You’ve never been more attractive to me, Santini.” Filippo laughs and kisses Elia. In between the kisses, Elia manages to roll on top of Filippo and sits up.

“You know, it’s disgusting to taste the chocolate while kissing you, but I feel like we’re getting closer because of this, so yes worth it.” Elia leans down and puts a kiss on Filippo’s nose. Filippo snorts in response,

“My dick has been inside of you, how much closer do you think we could get.”

“Hey, fuck you. I’m still a little a lot drunk and I don’t feel so good after all this chocolate, I’m allowed to be romantic.”

Filippo wraps his arms around Elia, “Of course you are,” He puts a kiss on the top of his head and with the chocolate abandoned on his mattress, they fall asleep, their legs tangled together.


	16. The one with the new tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny fic - 
> 
> Filippo got a new tattoo and shows Elia

“I got you something,” Filippo drops down on the couch next to Elia, who turns to him.

“Me? What for?”

Filippo purses his lips,

“Well, technically I got myself something, but you’re involved.”

“Is this one of your ‘I bought two tickets to go somewhere because I don’t want to go alone’-moments?” Elia asks, making air quotes with his hands.

Filippo shakes his head, smiles, puts his right foot on the couch and starts rolling up his sweatpants. His astronaut tattoo appears and next to it, is a new tattoo, currently covered with plastic wrap. It’s four stars with lines in between them.

Elia looks at it and then looks at his boyfriend, who in turn is staring at him, waiting for Elia’s reaction.

“Okay? How does this involve me?”

Filippo’s eyes grow wide,

“It’s,” He stops and holds up a finger telling Elia to wait a second. He takes his phone out instead. After a quick google search, he almost thrusts his phone into Elia’s face,

“Have you never seen the constellation of your star sign before?”

Elia looks from the phone to Filippo’s ankle, back to the phone and then at Filippo.

“It was that or your face, but I thought the constellation was more subtle,” Elia’s still not replying and Filippo, he’s not regretting it, they’ve been together for more than a year by now and they talked about matching tattoos jokingly a few times before. It’s the fact that Filippo is leaving for 6 months in 3 weeks and he’d just wanted to surprise Elia with his impulsive decision, but now alarms are starting to blare inside his head that maybe, even though it’s small, it still might be a step too far.

But then Elia puts his hands on Filippo’s cheeks and gives him a hard kiss.

“I love you so much, do you know that, you space nerd?”

Filippo smiles and rakes his fingers through Elia’s messy, getting slightly longer the way Filippo likes it-hair. He kisses him softly on the lips and brings him closer for a hug. He places another kiss behind Elia’s ear and whispers,

“I do. So so much.”


	17. The one where Gio finds out

“You guys came!” Filippo’s voice rang from a little further away, followed by him stepping in between people to get to where Elia was standing with the rest of his friends. In a flash, he had greeted Martino and Nico, Gio and Luca. Elia had half expected to get a kiss on the lips, but instead, he got the same greeting as the others. Maybe it lasted a millisecond longer and maybe Filippo smacked his lips a bit louder and maybe it was only with him that Filippo put his hand on his waist, but he didn’t know for sure. The disappointment of not getting to kiss his boyfriend was only short-lived, because Filippo only moved back a little, still being very much into Elia’s space, and put his arm around Elia’s shoulders, leaning into him almost unnoticeable. 

“Of course, we said we would!” Martino smiled. It was clear to all of them that he felt more comfortable inside this gay bar than he had been at any other party they had gone too in the last few months. Not that he had shown it, but there was a glint in his eyes that said enough.  
Filippo raised his eyebrows, dropped his arm from Elia’s shoulder, gesturing towards Martino.  
“Still, I thought maybe you’d come back on that decision, thinking I would make it into a big deal,” Filippo answered, taking a sip from the drink he was holding and the other hand put on his waist.

“Are you?” Martino asked wearily, 

Filippo smiled and put the hand not holding his drink on Martino’s cheeks, 

“Of course, it’s your first time at an actual gay bar!” After slapping Martino’s cheeks softly, he turned to the rest, “Okay, the first round is on me, what are you having?” He pointed towards each of them one by one. The four of them said ‘a beer’ and Elia could see Filippo’s annoyance, so when Filippo’s finger was pointed at him, he asked: 

“What are you having?” 

Filippo glanced from Elia to the glass and promptly offered it to him to have a taste. Elia only winced at the taste momentarily. It was not what he had expected, you could barely taste the alcohol, feeling more like swallowing pure sugar syrup, but knowing Filo, there was no doubt that more than half was alcohol. 

“You want one of those?” Filippo grinned taking his glass back. 

Elia didn’t, but it seemed silly to request a beer as the others had after Filippo offered him his drink. He didn’t know what else they had, so he nodded, 

“Sure.” 

Filippo smiled, 

“Okay! But you’re coming with me to help me carry the boring beers anyway!” His hand was already on Elia’s wrist, dragging him through the crowd towards the bar. The bartender gestured that he’d take their orders next, so with a little time to spare, Filippo sneaked his arms around Elia’s waist and give him a kiss right behind his ear. 

“So now you do kiss me?” It sounded harsher than Elia had intended, but Filippo only smiled back, 

“I told you, it’d be weird to start making out with you out of the blue, we should tell them at a quieter moment,” Filippo swayed them a little. 

“I think telling them I had my bisexual awakening with you while we’re at a gay bar seems like the perfect time and place, we could actually make out then,” 

Filippo gave another soundly kiss in Elia’s neck and dropped his arms, getting closer to the bar instead to order 4 beers and 2 more cocktails. When that was done, Filippo turned back to Elia for a second, 

“The awakening wasn’t with me though,” 

“First one that mattered,” Elia raised his eyebrows playfully, earning him a kiss on his temple. Then the bartender called out Filo and Elia’s eyes widened. He was even more surprised when it looked like Filippo didn’t have to pay for the drinks and the bartender gave him a wink. 

“You know him?” Elia asked as he accepted the beers to carry. 

“Yes, he’s the bartender at a bar that I frequently visit, I’m what you call, a regular,” Filippo said with a flair. 

“So all the regulars drink for free here?” 

Filippo shook his head with a laugh, 

“I’ve done some photo shoots for him, we’re friends,” 

It only made matters worse inside Elia’s head because he’d seen some of the photos Filippo had taken of other people, men mostly. Hell, Filippo had taken pictures of him and he knew what he looked like in those. 

“What kind of -” But Filippo shook his head with a playful smirk,

“He’s married, Elia,” when it didn’t seem to convince Elia to drop the subject, Filippo continued, “To a woman, and they have 2 kids together.”

They were only a few metres away from their friends when Filippo gently nudged his calf, 

“Jealousy’s not a good look on you, babe,”  
Elia was about to reply that he wasn’t when he noticed the cocktails in Filippo’s hands had different colours. Filippo followed his line of sight, 

“I ordered something you’ll actually like, you’re welcome.” 

Now there wasn’t even time to reply, as they reached the others and handed out the drinks. They held their glasses up in the air to bring out a toast, but they all just clinked them together without actually saying something witty. 

=== 

Some hours passed by, and the group had long been separated. Giovanni and Luca were sitting by the bar, Martino and Niccolò dancing close together somewhere in the middle and Elia was alone for a second because Filippo had spotted someone who knew and went to them to say hi. 

It didn’t last that long, Filippo came up behind him again, resting his chin on Elia's shoulders, hooking his thumbs into Elia’s belt loops. 

“No one is paying attention to us,” He whispered into his ear, Elia hummed in response, not being able to do much more, too distracted by Filippo’s voice so close to him, and the heat of his body against his own, “Do you want to go fool around in my car?” Filippo continued. Elia snorted and turned around, 

“Fool around? What are you, sixteen?” 

Filippo put his hands on Elia’s hips, sliding his hands down into the back pockets of his jeans as he spoke,

“Fine, let’s go give each other blowjobs in the parking lot, better?” 

Elia leaned forward and pressed their lips together, 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

For the second time that night, Filippo pulled him through the crowd by his wrist. They were out of the building in no time and closer to Filippo’s car than Elia expected. Instead of waiting for Filippo to get his keys out, open the door and finding the best position on the backseat, Elia leaned against the hood of Filippo’s car, pulling Filippo closer to him by his shirt. Before Filippo could react, their lips were already crashed together. Filippo deepened the kiss, putting his hands in Elia’s hair. Elia leaned back, wrapping his leg around Filippo’s thigh. They made out like that for a while, until Filippo snuck a hand underneath Elia shirt and Elia couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, earning him a chuckle from Filippo. Filippo pulled back, 

“Do you want to go to my place?” 

Elia shook his head, tugged Filippo closer to him again and whispered against his lips, 

“Not yet,” 

===

At first, Giovanni didn’t think anything about it. 

When they’d arrived, Filippo had greeted them all with an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek. Elia was simply the last one to be greeted, so the greeting being just a tiny bit longer than the others wasn’t unusual. After that, when Filippo had offered to pay for their drinks and they had all asked for a beer, earning them all “You’re so boring”, except for Elia who had pointed at the half-full glass in Filippo’s hand and asked him what it was. Instead of answering, Filippo offered the glass to Elia for a sip. That wasn’t weird. Neither was it weird that Filippo dragged Elia with him to help him carry the drinks, someone had to. No one thought to follow them with their eyes or they would have seen that Filippo and Elia were pretty comfortable with each other. 

When the night progressed, Martino and Niccoló were nowhere to be found, Luca got adopted by a group of lesbians who were going to help him woo Silvia (or steal her for their own, who knew), Giovanni decided to go outside for a while. Sure, it was nice to get looks from some guys inside, but it wasn’t what he was looking for and not to mention, he did have a girlfriend. He hadn’t seen Elia and Filippo since the group got divided after getting their drinks. Again, there weren’t any dots to connect from that fact. 

When he’d nudged his way out of the crowd and out of the building, walking a bit further away from the people making out in front of the bar, he spotted Filippo, or at least his pink hair, since he had his back towards Gio. While they had been introduced a few months ago, it wasn’t as if they had spoken separately or would even have something to talk about except for their mutual friend Martino. Besides, from the looks of it, Giovanni chuckled, Filippo was occupied by someone and wouldn’t have enjoyed an interruption anyway. 

It was only a second later that Giovanni’s mouth fell open and all dots did connect inside his brain. Filippo was making out with someone on the hood of his car. Gio didn’t mean to stare, but the guy Filippo was making out with vaguely resembled Elia and wouldn’t it be funny if- He saw Filippo take a step back and no way, it was Elia and he was the last person Gio had expected. For a moment, he was dumbfounded. Then he decided he’d go inside again and if needed, act as if he hadn’t seen anything.

Elia would tell him and the others if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wrote the Gio part, and then had the idea to put two things against each other, kind of giving two point of views!   
> I hope you enjoyed reading, kudos & comments make me cry tears of happiness!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading these, you can always send me prompts if you want [here](https://suckmyboardbaby.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical/syntax/ ... mistakes, I tried my best to get them all out, but sometimes I don't see them :/


End file.
